Brighter Than Sunshine
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: In a world where couples are chosen by Fate, two best friends must decide whether to keep the secrets of their hearts to themselves or run the risk of disappointment. Little do they know that love will always find a way. JamiexWarren. Written for V-Day.


**Surprise! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**This was originally supposed to be up for Valentine's Day but took a bit longer to write than I expected. It probably didn't help that I had the idea for it the day before V-Day. -blush- Oh well. **

**A quick note. This has nothing to do with the series I'm writing at the moment. It's just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away :)**

**I have more to tell you, but I'll leave that for down the bottom. For now, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Anna for pre-reading. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: Any canon characters belong to Walt Disney. Jamie belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><em>From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together <em>_find __each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single __brighter light __goes forth from their united being._

_~Unknown_

* * *

><p>Back when the stars danced and the wind sang to the earth the Gods chose to bestow gifts of the supernatural upon those whom they deemed worthy. Gifts that would set them apart from the others, the ones called humans. But not only that, they gave them the ability to seek out their match, the one who would love them like no other, and claim them for their own.<p>

Over the years the legends have been modernized and the sacred union is now referred to as Bonding. A child ascends and is able to handle the gifts that have been manifesting since they were born on their eighteenth birthday. After that, it's just a matter of time until they find the one who was made for them.

No two pairings ever come about in the same way. Every story is unique, as are the people who tell them. This is one of them.

This is Jamie's story.

x-X-x

Jamie Stronghold sat cross-legged on her bed with her back against the headboard, nose buried in a book – not that that was anything out of the ordinary. She had retreated to her room in the hopes of starting her Mad Science essay, but instead of taking notes from the ridiculously boring textbook, she had set it aside after five minutes and picked up one of her favourite novels from the pile on her bedside table and had since been lost to the world for the past hour.

She was so lost, in fact, that she didn't hear the sound of her mother knocking on her bedroom door, or notice when said mother poked her head in and smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Jamie," she called in a soft voice.

Jamie, unprepared for the interruption, jumped in surprise, her blue eyes widening as her head snapped up from the pages of her book. "Mum," she gasped, placing a hand over her racing heart. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed," Josie replied with a light chuckle. "I just wanted to let you know that Warren's here."

Jamie smiled and, after marking her place, closed the book and set it aside. "Tell him to come on up."

With a quick nod, Josie disappeared and Jamie listened to the sound of her footsteps retreating down the stairs. "You'd think after all these years he'd know to just come up," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her tangled hair as the two entities inside her head laughed at her visitors expense.

She barely had time to shift position and stretch her legs before the door swung open and her best friend waltzed in, looking all kinds of comfortable despite the fact that he was in a teenage girl's room. "Reading again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the book beside her. "God, you're so boring."

Jamie poked her tongue out and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged, of course. "Just because you don't do anything except ride your motorbike around town all day trying to look tough. I hate to say it, Warren, but you're not fooling anyone."

"I resent that," he replied, crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "I'm a bad boy, baby. And you love it."

Jamie scrunched her nose and reached out to shove Warren's shoulder. "Don't call me baby."

Warren merely smirked at her. "One day, Stronghold, I'll call you baby and you won't complain."

"Good luck with that."

With a chuckle, Warren shook his head and held his arms out for her. "Enough banter. Get over here, woman."

Jamie quickly closed the space between them and sank into his welcome embrace, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms tight around him. "Hello, by the way."

Despite their differences, Jamie and Warren had been best friends since their freshman year at Sky High. Warren was your typical high school badass with his dark hair – complete with a red streak at the front – and flame tattoos on his forearms. He rode a black Ducati and wore jeans, leather jackets and dark shirts almost constantly. He didn't socialize much and people who didn't know him tended to avoid him.

Jamie was definitely the lighter of the two. She had dark brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky on a clear day. Warren referred to her clothing style as 'indie' while she called it 'whatever I put on that looks good enough to wear outside.' She was cheeky and fun and it was safe to say that the two brought out the best in each other.

"So, let me guess," Warren began when Jamie eventually leaned out of his embrace. "You came up here intending to study but got bored and started reading instead?" When she didn't answer he nodded to himself. "I'm right, aren't I? I'm always right."

"Don't go getting a big head," she teased, curling her legs under her and reaching for a hair tie. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you just get off work?"

He nodded. "I was on my way home when Zane called with some rather interesting news, so I thought I'd pass it on to you in person rather than call you on the phone."

"How thoughtful," she mused, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What did he say?"

Warren's eyes turned soft. "He and Dana Bonded yesterday."

Jamie blinked at him. That certainly wasn't what she had expected to hear. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They saw each other at the beach yesterday afternoon; took them both by surprise."

"No kidding," she murmured. Dana and Zane were good friends of theirs and while they had a lot in common, no one had ever considered the idea that they might Bond. They hardly spoke to each other. "Well how about that," she said and smiled up at him. "I'm happy for them."

"Speaking of," Warren continued. "Your birthday is coming up soon."

Jamie groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Don't start this again."

While Warren had already turned eighteen, Jamie and her twin brother, Will, had not. Their birthday was a mere two weeks away and, while it was not customary, most celebrated the momentous occasion by throwing a grand party and inviting all their friends. They did this in an attempt to find their mate, but it was only in rare cases that it actually happened on the night. The gifts didn't fully settle into the body until the end of the night and bonding wasn't likely to happen until a few days later.

Despite the expectations and social norms, Will and Jamie had opted to have a small get together with close friends and family. Warren constantly teased her about the fact that she was just hiding from any potential mates and playing it safe, but the twins simply weren't big on fancy parties and didn't feel the need to announce everything with such a grand, slightly obnoxious, fanfare.

Warren smiled and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear. She prayed he didn't notice the way her cheeks flushed at the gentle touch. "I was actually going to ask if you've decided what you want," he said, dropping his hand back into his lap.

"Oh," she whispered. "Um, not really. Besides, you know I'll love whatever you get me."

"Socks and underwear it is," he said and rose from the bed, enjoying the sound of Jamie's soft laughter. "Well, I really did just stop by to tell you the news. I need to get home and help mum out; she bought some new canvases today and can't carry them all to the studio. Looks like my muscles are needed."

Warren's mother, Michelle, was a local artist and one of the sweetest women Jamie had ever met. She and Josie were best friends and came over with Warren for dinner at least once a fortnight, and then in return the Stronghold's would go over there for a BBQ the following week. It had become a highly anticipated tradition over the years.

Michelle also had the habit of surprising Jamie with a new painting on her birthday each year; she had received a painting of a meadow for her sixteenth birthday so large that it took up almost the entire wall above her bed. Out of all the ones she had received, that was by far her favourite.

"Meet you at the bus stop tomorrow morning?" she asked, rising up onto her knees and taking hold of one of his hands. He smiled tenderly down at her.

"Of course," he replied and bent down to kiss her on the forehead, as he always did. "See you later, Jay."

Jamie smiled at the nickname he had given her back when they first met and waved as he left the room. She heard him speak briefly to her parents and Will before leaving, the low rumble of his motorbike reaching her ears not long after. When she knew he was gone she let out a low breath and fell back onto the bed, pressing her fingers to the still tingling skin of her forehead.

While Warren's teasing of her decision to have a small party was all in good fun, she would never admit to the truth of it. She _was _hiding from potential mates because she didn't want to run the risk of Bonding with someone she didn't want.

She wanted the boy with the brown eyes, the voice like molten silk and the smile that made her heart flutter.

She wanted Warren.

And he had no idea.

x-X-x

"So, have you spoken to Dana at all recently?" Layla asked, throwing a piece of bread into the lake for the ducks to eat.

Jamie shook her head. "Not since she Bonded. I wonder if she'll be at school this week."

"Probably not," Magenta said, throwing the last of her bread into the water and leaning back on her elbows. "Don't they usually give new pairs a few days to themselves to get used to the Bond?"

Layla nodded. "Good point. They're probably at the Morgenstern's beach house."

"Lucky," Magenta grumbled. "I love that place."

Jamie smiled to herself as she ripped her piece of bread into small pieces. The three girls had organized to spend the day out together and after stopping for lunch at their favourite café, they had made their way down to one of Maxville's most popular parks to feed the ducks. It was a beautiful day and Jamie enjoyed spending time out in the sun with her best friends.

That and it was a wonderful distraction from the knowledge that her birthday was fast approaching. After her conversation with Warren the previous day, she had been able to think of nothing but her impending Bond to… well, she didn't know who, and that's what scared her the most.

Thankfully, Layla and Magenta knew all about her feelings for Warren and offered her comfort and support whenever she needed it. In this case, they had taken her shopping in the hopes that some retail therapy would help to relax her; Jamie wasn't one for shopping trips, but she had enjoyed herself and found some things worth buying, so it wasn't a total loss.

"I wonder how they're handling it," Jamie mused. They had all heard the stories of what it was like to Bond with someone, and they knew what to expect, but nothing could ever prepare you for when it actually happened. "I noticed that he wasn't at her birthday."

"From what I heard he was out of town with his godfather," Layla replied, wiping her hands on her skirt once the last of her bread was gone. "So, you and Will are adamant on the small birthday thing?"

Jamie nodded. "It's not that big a deal."

Magenta laughed. "Jamie, your parents are the greatest superheroes on the planet and in two weeks their twins are turning eighteen. It's safe to say everyone's waiting to see who you both Bond with."

She shrugged. "I don't see how our Bonding will be any different to yours or Layla's."

"That's just the way society is," Layla said to herself and shook her head. "Who's coming to your birthday?"

Jamie pursed her lips in thought. "You, Maj, Zach and Ethan, Dana and Zane if they're up for it-"

"And Warren?" Magenta asked before Jamie could finish.

"Yes, and Warren," she replied in a quiet voice.

They descended into silence for a long moment, none quite sure what to say. It was Layla who spoke first, making sure to choose her words carefully. "Do you think you'll ever tell him?"

Jamie flinched and let out a strained laugh. "In two weeks it might not matter."

"Of course it matters," she replied. "How can you say that? You've loved him since freshman year; he deserves to know."

"But what if he doesn't want to hear it? What if he doesn't feel the same way, Layla? I can't risk jeopardizing our friendship; I won't." She let out a long breath and rubbed at her eyes. "We've been over this a thousand times."

Layla reached out and placed her hand on Jamie's leg. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Jamie. You're all that matters to him. I know you're scared of the fact that you might not Bond with him, but what if you do? We have no control over who we choose; it's all up to fate. And I've never seen two people more perfect for each other than you and Warren."

"While that's very comforting, it doesn't mean anything is certain. I don't want to lose him, Layla, and it doesn't matter if I love him; he might choose someone else."

"But he hasn't," Magenta spoke up and Jamie looked at her in surprise. "He's been eighteen for a few months now and hasn't found his mate yet. Just think about it."

x-X-x

The following week passed in a blur of party planning, schoolwork and of course, spending time with friends whenever you had a few minutes to spare. Jamie had been out and about with her mother almost every day visiting different stores in an attempt to get all the supplies they needed for the upcoming party. Will had decided to sit out the pandemonium and just let the women get what they wanted, and while Jamie had fun shopping for silly little things, she missed spending time with Warren.

So, Friday afternoon, instead of going home with Josie after the last of their shopping trips, Jamie got her mother to drop her off outside The Paper Lantern, the Chinese restaurant Warren worked at as a waiter. It was close to the end of his shift and she hoped to surprise him before he had the chance to leave.

The bell jingled as she opened the door and stepped inside, the familiar smells making her mouth water. The hostess gave her a small wave, recognizing the young girl from her many visits here both with family and on her own; Warren was nowhere to be seen so she took a seat in her usual booth and waited.

It didn't take him long to find her.

"Visiting me at work now, are you?" he asked as he sat down opposite her, his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail at the back of his head and a hand towel draped over his shoulder.

She smiled, her body relaxing at the familiar sight of him. She'd seen him that day at school, but the time between then and now felt like forever. "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Things were starting to slow down anyway. Besides, I just clocked off so it doesn't matter."

"Good." She eyed his closed fists with curious excitement. "Are you hiding what I think you're hiding?"

"I might be," he said and held out both hands. "Pick one."

Without a moment's hesitation, Jamie reached out and tapped his right hand. At her touch, Warren's fingers curled open, revealing the fortune cookie inside. She took it and eagerly cracked it open, pulling out the fortune inside while Warren watched her with an amused smile. This was yet another tradition for them; whenever she came to visit him at work, he'd always bring her a fortune cookie. He didn't know whether it was because of her counterparts or just typical Jamie-esque curiosity, but he found her childlike excitement over the small treats absolutely adorable.

He cracked open his own cookie as he watched her, noticing the way her lips pursed as she read the words printed on the small rectangular piece of paper. Jamie paid him no mind, too busy staring at the fortune in stunned silence. Usually they were silly little jokes or things that didn't make much sense to her; one time she had gotten a fortune that simply said 'I cannot help you, for I am a cookie.' But this one hit much closer to home.

"What does it say?" asked Warren when she showed no sign of speaking anytime soon.

Jamie cleared her throat and met his gaze. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you. Tell me."

She shook her head and held the fortune away when he tried to reach for it. "It won't come true if I tell you."

"They're not birthday wishes, idiot. Just tell me."

"No way."

"Tell me."

"No!" His teasing had put a smile back on her face but she still felt a little shaken. Perhaps Layla was right. Maybe she should stop thinking about what might happen and just enjoy what she had while she had it. Her chest constricted at the thought and she sighed. People didn't usually date before they turned eighteen and she had no intention of being in a relationship with anyone except her Bonded partner, but that didn't mean she couldn't show the person she loved how she felt. Right? "What about you?" she asked, dismissing those thoughts for the time being. "What does your fortune say?"

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and was about to read it to her when her phone began to ring. She cursed and fished it out of her pocket, shooting him an apologetic glance as she read the name and rose from her seat. "It's mum. I should probably get this. Give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure," he said, smiling at her as she walked past him, speaking quietly into the receiver so as not to bother the few remaining customers picking at their food. He lowered his gaze back down to his fortune and read it to himself.

_The one you love is closer than you think._

He blinked in surprise and read it again. Jamie's murmured voice echoed softly from the other side of the room and he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like his legs had been swept out from underneath him. He knew full well who the one he loved was, and she didn't have a clue.

Curious, he reached across the table and plucked her fortune from where she had dropped it back into the crumbs of her cookie when her phone rang. With a quick glance over his shoulder at Jamie, who was looking out the window with a smile on her face, he turned back to the table and read her fortune.

_Tell the one you love that you do._

"What are you hiding, Jamie?" he whispered, placing the piece of paper back on the table and leaning back against the chair just as his best friend came and sat back down.

"Sorry about that," she said, those big blue eyes of hers staring straight into him, like they always did. "Mum was just checking to see what I wanted for dinner. Do you want to join us?"

Warren held his breath for a moment, the words of his fortune still rolling around in his head. "Uh, not tonight. I have some homework I still need to finish."

"Oh." He saw a brief flicker of disappointment in her eyes before understanding took its place. She never questioned him on things like that, unlike other girls who would have nagged until he lost his temper. But never Jamie. "Well, that's okay. Maybe tomorrow."

He nodded, still a little distracted. "Sure."

x-X-x

"So, what are we watching?" Jamie, kneeling on the floor surrounded by a stack of DVDs, peeked at Warren over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

It was the night before Jamie's birthday and the two decided to spend it watching movies and eating junk food. Michelle was over at the Stronghold's place helping them set up for the next day, so Warren had invited Jamie over to keep him company. They had ordered pizza for dinner and were now trying to decide on the first movie of the night.

"No chick flicks," he said, laughing when she stuck out her bottom lip and made a high pitched whining noise in the back of her throat. "I'm serious. Nothing girly."

"You wound me, Warren Peace," she said, her voice full of mock hurt. "Okay then, well, that leaves us with Avatar –"

"No. You watch that movie way too much."

"That's because it's good!" He gave her a blank stare and she threw her hands up. "Fine. Uh… Prince of Persia?"

"We watched that a few weeks ago."

"That's because Dastan is nice to look at."

"Next."

This went on for the next ten minutes; the two of them throwing playful insults and sometimes the odd piece of popcorn. Eventually Jamie gave up and let Warren choose, the two quickly settling in to watch Inception. Warren stretched out on the couch and Jamie settled in next to him, resting her head on his chest while her right arm dangled across his stomach so that she could reach the snacks on his other side. The next few hours were filled with small conversations about their theories on what was going to happen and why it happened in the first place, and most of the time, what the hell was going on. They'd watched the movie several times before and yet they both yelled and threw popcorn at the screen when it ended.

"That's the most frustrating ending in the world," Jamie grumbled, getting up off the couch and stretching her arms high above her head. Warren tried not to look at the sliver of skin that appeared as her shirt lifted with the movement of her arms. "I get to choose the next one."

"Fine by me. I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" He admired the way the moonlight streaming in through the windows played on her face, highlighting the soft curve of her lips, the dip of her nose and making her eyes look ten times brighter than what they were.

Jamie bit her lip in thought. "How about a hot chocolate?"

"Coming right up."

"Thank you," she said and smiled so sweetly that his own lips curled up in response. She had been much more relaxed and happy these last few days, he had noticed. There had obviously been something on her mind that she wasn't ready to share with him and over the last week, she must have solved the problem on her own because she was back to her bright, bubbly self. She seemed… free, in a way. Although, sometimes he caught her watching him with a strange expression on her face; almost as if she were in pain and at the same time exactly where she wanted to be.

He let his thoughts wander as he made his way to the kitchen and set the kettle boiling. Perhaps she was nervous about her birthday and imminent Bonding and was looking to him for comfort? He didn't know what he could say to calm her; he had received his gifts several months ago and was yet to find his mate, but he had noticed, over the last week, a strange stirring sensation in his stomach whenever his eyes met Jamie's. It wasn't the same as the warm, tingling rush that swept through him when she smiled, or whispered his name. No, this was otherworldly.

Maybe…

No. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and opened the refrigerator door to retrieve the milk. He wouldn't entertain those thoughts until he knew for sure. He loved Jamie with everything he had, and not the way a brother loves a sister. He loved her the way a man loves a woman. He had wanted to tell her many times before, but the heartbreaking thing about their situation was that nobody knew who they were going to end up with until they came of age, and he didn't want to spend a few months of bliss with her only to have it taken away. No. He would not get their hopes up, just in case.

The sound of the Disney theme pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled in the direction of the living room. Of course she'd choose a Disney movie. He hurried to make her hot chocolate – and even ended up making one for himself – and rejoined her on the couch, handing her the warm mug as he settled in beside her.

"It smells wonderful," she sighed. "Marshmallows?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before reaching for the remote as the screen shifted to the main menu. Warren closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the tingling sensation her lips left behind. "I hope you don't mind that I picked a Disney movie."

He opened his eyes again and grinned down at her. "As long as it's not Cinderella or something like that," he teased, taking a sip of his drink as Jamie laughed.

"No, it's not Cinderella," she said and leaned back against the couch as the movie started. Warren groaned through a soft chuckle at the familiar starting scene.

"Tangled, really?"

"You love this movie!" she cried, her eyes never straying from the screen.

"You know I'll never admit to that. They'd take away my man card if I did."

"Please," she scoffed. "Will loves it."

"I rest my case."

She snorted. "Just shut up and watch the movie."

With a soft exhalation, Warren resumed his earlier position on the couch, holding his free arm out for Jamie who quickly cuddled up beside him. They laughed almost constantly for the next hour and a half, Jamie joining in whenever the characters began to sing. It probably looked odd, two grown children watching a Disney movie with rapt attention, but when it was just them they didn't have a care in the world.

When Flynn and Rapunzel finally kissed after she brought him back to life, Warren heard Jamie release the tiniest of sighs, burying her face against his chest. He shifted his gaze from the screen to the top of her head. "What was that for?"

"That scene is very sweet," she explained absentmindedly, her eyes still on the screen.

"What, you've never brought a guy back to life just to kiss him?" he teased.

To his surprise Jamie didn't say anything in response, not even a snarky jab at his lack of romanticism. Instead she sat up straight, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I've never been kissed," she admitted in a whisper.

He blinked, stunned. "Ever?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not even when you were little?"

At this, she cracked a smile. She didn't look sad or embarrassed, simply lost and maybe even a little wistful. "No. I didn't want to catch cooties." She looked to the TV screen, watching the credits roll. "Whenever I watch that scene I can't help but hope that someday someone will hold me the way Flynn holds Rapunzel, will look at me like he looks at her." She sighed and rested her chin on her knees. "I want my first kiss to be special and with someone I care about." She titled her head and gave him a soft smile. "Sorry. You probably don't want to know stuff like that."

Warren shook his head. "You know you can tell me anything," he said, reaching out to brush her cheek with his fingers. Knowing she had never been kissed made his heart contract in envy; whoever she Bonded with would get that precious gift, one that he had wanted for years. She said she wanted her fist kiss to be with someone she cared about… she cared for him, didn't she? With that knowledge in mind, he made a split second decision and purposefully spoke before he could think it through. "I'll do it."

Jamie raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

He worked hard to speak around the tightness in his throat. "I'll kiss you."

It took a moment for Jamie to collect herself enough to speak and when she did, it was rough and nervous. "You don't have to do that, Warren."

Grabbing the remote, he turned off the TV and took her hands in his. "I want to, Jamie. You're my best friend and I don't want you to have to share your first kiss with someone you don't know."

"Don't make an offer out of obligation," she said, a sudden sharpness to her tone. "I'm not using you as a means to an end."

"Jamie." He shifted to face her and cupped her cheeks in his palms. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted. She was so beautiful. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not being sincere." When she didn't say anything he felt hope spark to life in his chest. "You're not the only one who hasn't been kissed," he continued. "And if there was anyone in the world I could choose to share my first kiss with, it would be you."

Jamie watched him carefully, her heart racing. She knew without a doubt that if she could choose, she would choose him, too, but she was scared. So scared of falling even harder for him and then losing him to someone else. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. Despite that, she allowed herself to think of a different scenario where this wasn't the first and only time they kissed, where they chose to kiss each other for the rest of their lives. The way he was looking at her, stripped of the walls he so often hid behind, made her think that such a thing was possible.

Why not take a chance while you had it? This was the last night before she ascended and here was Warren, offering to kiss her. Who cared if he broke her heart the next day, or if she was fated to choose someone else? If all else failed, she would have this moment.

Warren spoke again, breaking her from her thoughts. "You know I would never force you into something like that. I'm just saying that, if you want to…"

"I want to," she breathed.

His eyes widened. "You do?"

She nodded. "If there was anyone I could choose, I'd choose you, too," she said. "And I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said and leaned toward him. "Kiss me."

Warren, unable to believe that she had actually agreed to this, took a deep breath and bent down so that their eyes were level. Being this close he could distinctly see the black and gold flecks in the blue of her eyes, one of her marks from the powers she had been born with. "Ready?"

She swallowed heavily and slid her hands into his hair, trying to ignore the faint trembling of her fingers. "Ready," she whispered.

Instead of jumping straight in, Warren took it slow, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs and pressing his lips to her forehead, nose, cheeks and her eyes when she closed them with a quiet sigh. He took a moment to admire her then, eyes closed, waiting for him to kiss her. Her hands in his hair were extremely gentle, her body light and trusting as she leaned into him for support. There would never be another for him; he knew that now. He wanted to tell her then and there that he loved her, and was about to, when he changed his mind at the last minute and whispered, "You're so beautiful," before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers.

It was an instant rush of sensation, his body warming from the inside out at the gentle touch of her soft lips. He could taste a hint of chocolate and smiled a little as she gasped against his mouth and kissed him back. Like most first kisses, it was tentative and curious, neither quite sure where to go from here. They pulled back a moment later, eyes locked and hearts racing.

Jamie stared at him in bewilderment, her lips still tingling. The kiss had been so sweet, so timid and respectful, but that wasn't what she wanted at all. She wanted to _feel _him, really feel him in case she didn't get another chance. And what was going on in her stomach? There was a swirling sensation in the centre of her body, a force that hinted at untapped power and the potential for greatness. It pulled her back to him like a magnet and before either of them could prepare, they were kissing again.

It was like a fire had sparked to life between them, burning and melting them into each other. Warren ran his tongue along Jamie's bottom lip and she parted them willingly, releasing a high whimper into his mouth when their tongues met and slid against each other. She tugged on his hair and he pulled her into his lap, hands gripping her shirt, her shoulders, her hips, anywhere he could reach. She tasted sweet and perfect and never wanted to let her go.

Eventually they were forced to part for air but that didn't mean the kissing stopped. While Jamie tilted her head back and gasped for breath, Warren kissed his way down her neck, grazing his teeth over her skin and sucking at the sensitive place behind her ear. He wasn't sure how he knew that was a pleasure centre for her; perhaps it was instinct. Or maybe he simply knew her better than she knew herself.

At the feel of his lips on her skin Jamie released a wild cry and kissed him again, pouring her heart, her soul, her everything into it so that he knew how much she loved him. His burning hands left trails of fire on her already overheated skin and she shuddered against him, unsure of how much more she could take.

It took a little while but the fire soon began to settle, their touches becoming less passion fueled and more conscious of strength and pressure. Warren's fingers released Jamie's hips where he worried he may have left bruises on her skin while Jamie's hands slid free from Warren's hair after having explored the expanse of his back and stomach. They shared one last soft kiss before breaking away and pressing their foreheads together, their heavy breaths mingling between them.

"What was that?" Jamie whispered, her eyes wide and bright with fever and a passion she had never known until this night.

Warren found he had no answer.

x-X-x

Jamie and Will welcomed their birthday in the usual manner. Will remained in bed until Jamie came in and jumped all over him, bombarding him with playful kisses and dodging his sleepy, flailing swats. Josie made pancakes while their father, Steve, joked around and passed the phone to them whenever someone called.

"I still can't believe my babies are eighteen," Josie sighed, pressing her hands to her cheeks while Jamie and Will opened their presents. Steve wrapped an arm around his wife when he realized that tears were imminent.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he soothed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Will smiled and nudged his sister with his elbow. Their parents had Bonded two weeks after Josie ascended and had been madly in love ever since; both Stronghold children hoped to have a love like theirs sometime in the future.

Since it was their eighteenth birthday, the twins ended up being spoiled rotten by their parents and spent most of the day fiddling around with what they'd been given. Will received a remote control helicopter from his father and proceeded to fly it around the house at high speed, laughing at Josie's repeated shouting for him to be careful.

Their friends showed up towards the end of the afternoon, putting their presents on the designated table in the backyard with strict instructions for the twins to not touch them until later. While Jamie had a blast talking and joking around with Layla and Magenta, she couldn't stop her eyes from travelling to the door every few minutes, anxiously awaiting Warren's arrival.

Things had been a little awkward after they kissed the night before, both unsure of what exactly had transpired between them and where they went from there. Jamie had left not long after, letting Warren pull her into a comforting embrace before she shifted forms and flew home. He had called her earlier that morning to wish her a happy birthday and she had been relieved to find that things seemed to be back to normal between them. He teased her and she dished it right back, eventually hanging up the phone with a wide smile on her face.

But that had been over the phone. Who knew what seeing him in person was going to be like, especially now that she had ascended.

When everyone began to make their way out the back, Layla and Magenta herded Jamie upstairs and into a dress they had bought her to wear for the special occasion. She complained a little bit but found she rather liked the ensemble. It was cream coloured with a dipping neckline and thin straps that criss-crossed down her back; there were delicate sequined patterns along the neckline, where the bust met the skirt and down at the hem where the cream fabric melted into a colour that Magenta insisted was Coral and not pink. Layla curled her hair while Magenta retrieved a pair of strappy brown sandals from Jamie's closet, the two of them deeming her ready for the party after letting Jamie examine her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as they made their way out onto the grass.

"Yes we did," Layla replied with a laugh. "There was no way in hell we were going to let you walk around all night in jeans and a band shirt. You have to dress up, if only a little bit."

"Oh, Jamie!" Michelle, who must have arrived while they were upstairs, rushed forward and pulled the girl into her arms. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thanks, Michelle." She smiled and peeked over Michelle's shoulder at the other guests. "Where's Warren?"

"Right here."

Jamie turned at the familiar voice, spotting Warren leaning against the wall of the house with a smile on his face. He wore dark jeans and a simple white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She pulled a face at the outfit despite the fact that he looked ridiculously handsome. "Something tells me that you didn't choose that shirt."

"He didn't," answered Michelle. "I did."

"You look good," Jamie said, letting her eyes travel up the length of his body.

Warren winked playfully at her. "If it's okay with you, ladies," he began, looking to his mother and Jamie's other companions. "I'd like to steal the birthday girl away for a moment or two."

Michelle chuckled and gave Jamie one last squeeze. "Of course. Come on girls."

Warren pushed away from the wall once the three of them were out of hearing range. "You look beautiful," he murmured, eyeing her dress and the way it hugged the curve of her hips.

"You think so?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Absolutely." He stopped before her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Jay," he whispered against her skin, neither of them missing the warmth that spread from where their skin touched.

"Thanks," she said weakly, her knees feeling a little unsteady. "Is that all you needed me for?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and fished a small, flat box out of his pocket. "Alright, you caught me," he teased. "I wanted to give you your present a little earlier, if that's okay."

Jamie eyed the box as he placed it in her hands. "I hope you didn't spend too much money on this," she said, her eyes flicking from the box to his face and back again.

He shrugged. "You'll never know. Now shut up and open it."

Feeling a bit stronger now that he had stepped away, she undid the ribbon and after sparing another curious glance in Warren's direction, removed the lid and peeked inside. Nestled atop a soft layer of padding was a silver bangle, shined to perfection and one of the prettiest things she'd ever seen.

"Oh, Warren," she gasped, her eyes wide and stinging with the threat of tears. "It's beautiful."

"There's more," he said softly. "Take it out."

Following his instruction, she carefully plucked the bangle from the box and examined the outside. Engraved in the silver with a sparkling diamond on either side were the words: _You are the sunshine of my life._

Warren stepped forward and took the bangle from her trembling fingers. "It took me a while to figure out what to get you. You're impossible to buy for at the best of times." She laughed through the tears that had begun to fall as he stretched her arm out and slid the bangle onto her wrist. "And then I decided that something personal would be more meaningful than any other material thing I could have gotten you."

"It's perfect," she whispered, dropping the box to the ground and throwing her arms around him. "Thank you. I love –" She stopped mid-sentence, catching herself before she could say the words she had kept secret for years. Warren's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for her to continue. "I – I love it," she said instead.

Warren closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "I'm glad."

"Jamie!"

The two of them sprang apart at the sound of Will's voice shouting for his sister. She turned and smiled at him. "What?"

"Are you gonna party with us or what?" he called back, grinning.

Glancing back at Warren, she reached out and took his hand. "Absolutely."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, teasing and a few tears – mainly Josie's – as the kids opened their presents and thanked everyone. A food fight almost broke out after Jamie squished a piece of cake against her brother's cheek, stopped only by Steve who said he wanted to eat the cake, not dodge flying pieces of it. Jamie and Zach made bets on how many photos had been taken altogether and no one missed the fact that Layla's eyes barely strayed from Will all night long. Perhaps there was something more there that would show itself over the next few days. Jamie certainly hoped so; Layla and Will would make a wonderful pair.

Speaking of pairs, Dana and Zane had shown up after all. They had had a few weeks to get used to their Bond and looked very comfortable around each other, smiling and speaking in hushed voices when they were alone. They never once let go of each other's hands, much to the delight of their friends who sent lighthearted teasing remarks their way.

Despite how much fun she ended up having hanging out with her friends and family beneath the stars and canopy of twinkle lights that had been set up the night before, Jamie couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment every time she looked at Warren. She knew her gifts wouldn't settle until midnight, but she had hoped that perhaps there would be something to show her who she would Bond with, and whether or not it was Warren. Alas, there was nothing.

Will found his sister curled up on her bed at 11:45 that night, skimming through one of the many books in her room. Neither had been able to get to sleep after the other party goers had gone home, rubbing their full stomachs and wishing the twins a peaceful evening for they all knew what was coming. Warren had smiled and kissed Jamie on the forehead, wishing her well and letting her know that he'd see her again over the next few days. Michelle had hugged her tight and given her a knowing smile before following her son out the front door.

"Still can't sleep, huh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as Jamie glanced up at him and smiled.

"Afraid not," she replied, sitting up and patting the mattress for him to join her. "I'm too nervous."

Will sat down and pulled her into his arms. "I saw the way you were looking at Warren tonight," he said after a moment of silence. "Is something going on between you two?"

Jamie sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have no idea. Sometimes I think there's something between us and other times I'm convinced it's just me. He's hard to read." Will chuckled, tracing the length of her spine with his fingertips. "There are times I think he's the one I'm going to Bond with."

"Really?" She had never mentioned this to him before. Then again, he had never asked.

She nodded. "I don't want to be presumptuous only to find out that I'm wrong. I love him too much to go through that, Will."

Will frowned and held his sister close. "You can't live your life in fear of being hurt, Jay," he said and Jamie smiled a little at the nickname. Everyone seemed to adopt it after they heard Warren say it to her. "Sometimes you just have to jump and hope that there's someone there to catch you." He kissed her hair. "I think you two would be a perfect match."

"You do?" It was impossible to miss the hope in her voice.

"Absolutely. Just you wait and see; most of the time the one we're meant to be with is right in front us. We just don't notice."

Jamie released a low breath and cuddled closer to her brother, the man who had been right beside her every step of the way. "What time is it?"

Will glanced at the clock and suppressed a nervous shudder. "11:59." Jamie's arms tightened around him and he squeezed her in response. "Deep breaths, Jay. We're in this together."

And there in the middle of the night, wrapped in each other's arms, Jamie and Will received their gifts.

x-X-x

The next day had barely begun when Will received a welcome shock.

He and Jamie were downstairs making breakfast; their parents already off on a distress call from the Mayor. They had watched them on the news a few minutes ago and expected them home soon enough. In the meantime, they were hungry.

"Can you butter the toast please, Jay?" Will asked, busy putting eggs and bacon on their plates.

"Sure," she replied, plucking the crispy bread from the toaster and smoothing a layer of butter on the top. She had just passed the first two pieces over to Will when she heard the front door open. "Layla, is that you?"

"Certainly is!" Layla replied, rounding the corner of the main hall into the kitchen. "How are you guys fee-"

Jamie looked up when Layla stopped speaking, her brows furrowing in confusion when she noticed the wide-eyed expression on her friends face. "Layla, are you okay?"

It was Will who spoke instead. "Jamie," he gasped. "I think…" he trailed off and Jamie turned to look at him. His eyes were flicking from Layla's face to the space between them and back again, a hint of awe to the set of his mouth.

It took Jamie a moment to figure out what was going on, but when she did she gasped in surprise and clutched her brother's arm.

He and Layla were Bonding.

After getting the two of them settled on the couch Jamie grabbed her phone and called her parents to let them know. They arrived not five minutes later, talking the nervous pair through the changes they were no doubt experiencing. Jamie smiled at her brother when he met her gaze before retreating from the room to eat her breakfast, during which she called Warren and explained what had happened. He sounded genuinely happy for Will and asked how she was coping with her own gifts now that she had come of age.

For the most part she felt normal, but there was a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach that refused to go away. She had asked Josie about it before they left that morning and she had said it was all part of being one half of a pair that had not yet Bonded. The hollow feeling was your body recognizing that it was missing something and would only go away once you found your partner. It would become easier to ignore over time, but the first few days were the worst.

After ending the call, she finished her breakfast and joined the rest of her family in the other room where arrangements were quickly made for Layla and Will to spend the next few days at the cottage Layla's parents owned. The newly Bonded couple remained on the couch until Layla's parents arrived, hands clasped between them, looking both nervous and totally at peace at the same time. Jamie's heart lurched as she watched them; she knew they would be just fine, but it was impossible not to feel for them.

She was able to give them both a quick hug before they were whisked away to the cottage and she was left alone, her parents having gone with them to help them settle in. It was like that for most of the day; Josie calling around lunch time to make sure everything was okay back home. Jamie couldn't help but think that the house seemed much emptier without Will in it.

To keep herself busy, Jamie spent her weekend reading and spending time with her friends. She caught up with Dana and Magenta a few hours after Will Bonded, unable to keep from smiling as Dana nodded at certain points in the story and shared her own experiences from when she Bonded with Zane.

"You really think he'll be okay?" she asked as the three girls prepared to part ways for the day.

Dana smiled reassuringly and put her hands on Jamie's shoulders. "He'll be fine, and so will you once you find your partner; and who knows? Maybe you already have."

Her words remained in Jamie's head for the rest of the weekend. She had seen many of her male friends since she ascended and there had been no signs to show that she would Bond with any of them; that knowledge made people wonder if she was in fact meant for Warren. They couldn't be sure since the two teenagers hadn't seen each other since the night of the party. Warren had been working long shifts at the restaurant and when he wasn't at work, he was sleeping or having half-conscious conversations with Jamie over the phone.

She desperately wanted to see him, but put her own needs aside and made him promise to rest. She would see him Monday morning at school.

x-X-x

The first of the buses were only just beginning to arrive when Jamie got to school bright and early Monday morning.

Principal Powers had been informed of Layla and Will's situation and happily excused them from school for the rest of the week. The two of them were still at the cottage and, from what Jamie had been told, settling in quite well. Will had sent his sister a text that morning, wishing her luck on her first day back since ascending.

Truth be told, she was nervous. In an attempt to avoid the unbonded males on her usual bus, she had flown to school herself, taking the time to clear her head and stretch her wings. There was only a handful of students there at the moment and most were either younger than her or already Bonded. While that comforted her a little, it made her all the more conscious of the hollow ache in her stomach, a reminder that she was still missing her partner.

After taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air, Jamie walked across the grass to her favourite Oak tree by the front steps. She and Warren had spent many a lunch break there, reading and talking and, in Jamie's case, sitting on the lower hanging branches. Her phone buzzed as she slipped into the shade of the large tree and she pulled it from her pocket with a smile. It was, of course, a text from Warren.

_Bus just landed. Where are you?_

She typed a quick response, leaning her back against the thick tree trunk.

_Under the oak :)_

After putting her phone back in her pocket she leaned her head back and watched the clouds roll by through the gaps in the leaves. The sun slanted in and cast patterns on her tanned skin and she closed her eyes as the warmth sank into her bones. The familiar sound of footsteps treading calmly over the grass reached her ears – caught only by her sensitive hearing – and she smiled, excited to finally see Warren for the first time in days.

"Jamie?" he called. "Where are you?"

But Jamie could not answer. The sound of his voice had sent a ripple of something akin to an electric current through her body, stunning her into silence. Her heart began to pound as he stepped under the shade of the tree and their eyes met.

In that moment, the world around them fell away. Jamie watched as Warren seemed to realize what was happening and his eyes widened, a ragged gasp pulling free from his throat. Goose bumps rose on her skin and the hollow sensation in her stomach was suddenly filled with warmth and a power that made the air around her glow bright gold.

As they stared, the glow melted into their bodies before appearing again between them in the form of molten ropes that snapped like whips before twisting and tethering their souls together. As the wispy tendrils touched, Jamie's head fell back, her eyes closing at the rush of pleasure as her body registered the fact that she had found her match.

She had Bonded.

Warren stumbled forward a step, and then another, the tendrils twisting and curling between them as the distance closed. "Jamie," he breathed, holding his arms open for her.

She didn't hesitate, rushing forward and into his embrace with a cry of absolute joy. Sparks crackled off their bodies and there was a rush of wind around them at the first touch of skin against skin. Warren groaned and buried his face in her hair, his arms tightening around her as the glow brightened until it was almost blinding before reaching its zenith and disappearing.

The protective branches of the oak had kept their Bonding hidden from the other students so there was no risk of anyone interrupting them as they gasped for breath and tried to wrap their heads around what had just happened. Warren spoke first, his voice weak and shuddering.

"Are you okay?"

Jamie managed a weak nod and leaned back to look at him. His eyes swam with disbelieving tears yet he was smiling with such joy that her heart contracted in her chest. She felt warm and tingly all over, and most of all, complete. "I'm fine," she whispered. "You?"

"Never better." He raised a hand and cupped her cheek, marveling as she turned her face into his palm. "Did we just…?"

"Yeah, we did." She couldn't believe how attuned she was to his every move. His breath was her breath, every ripple of power that flowed over his skin moved over hers in the same lulling rhythm. She could feel his heart racing from where their chests were pressed together and marveled at how they seemed to beat as one. More importantly, since the Bond was so new, she could feel everything he was feeling. There was a rosy glow at the corners of her vision that spoke of affection and tenderness and…

"Love," she whispered in awe and Warren smiled, not bothering to hide what he felt anymore. "You love me?"

"I love you," he said, bending down to lean his forehead against hers. "I can feel you just as you can feel me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He closed his eyes and his smile grew. "I didn't want to risk anything in case we didn't Bond."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Neither did I." Her own tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks; she was high with the joy of her Bond, the love she felt for Warren. "Could we really have been so blind?"

"We had our reasons," he soothed her. "But they don't matter now. Tell me, Jay."

She knew exactly what he wanted. "I love you," she breathed, nuzzling her nose against his as he shuddered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

They knew what would happen now. They would be sent to the Peace's summer house for the next week or so to get used to the Bond and more importantly, to learn about each other. But they already knew everything that mattered; they knew each other better than they knew themselves. They were, without a doubt, a perfect match.

And with that knowledge in mind, Warren tipped Jamie's head back and kissed her, paying no mind to the glow as it brightened at the touch of their lips, the golden light strong enough to rival the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww :) All that worrying for nothing.<strong>

**I know this was a bit different to what I usually write, but I'm a sucker for stories where people are meant to be together, or get to choose their mates. Like Avatar, which, like Jamie, I watch way too much.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you are curious as to who exactly Dana and Zane are, am I right? They're actually from the collaborative series I'm writing with the lovely Anna (aka: Ski October), the first fic of which is called Pulvis et Umbra Sumus and should be out within the next few months. I hope you'll join us on what's sure to be a crazy adventure. We have a joint account where we will eventually be posting it called x-KarenxMarie-x. And before you ask, yes, Jamie will be in that, too, as well as some new characters :) **

**Because she's awesome, Anna wrote me a Jamie/Warren one-shot a few weeks back called All the Pretty Horses. I strongly recommend it. It's absolutely beautiful and, of course, in my favourites list.**

**Also, those of you who are familiar with Jamie must be wondering what's taking the last installment of my current series so long, yes? I'm pleased to say that I've been working hard on (-snicker-) it the last few months and have four chapters left to write before it's finished. I had to deal with a nasty stomach virus and various computer issues last year which slowed the process down quite a bit. I'm hoping to have it finished by about the start of next month, if not sooner.**

**Until then, I really hope you enjoyed this. I wanted to give you something for being so patient and supportive these last few months and hopefully it helps with the wait for All I Wanted.**

**You can see photos of Jamie's dress, her bangle and the beautiful banner made by the wonderful Tkegl in the Brighter Than Sunshine gallery on my blog. The link to which is on my profile.**

**There's a chance I may write another chapter of this in the future, and Anna is toying with the idea of writing a companion piece for Dana and Zane, so we'll see. In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon :)**


End file.
